Im Back
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: The Joker breaks out of Arkham Asylum and found out that he has been in Arkham for many years. Harley left the Joker finally realizing hes not coming out of Arkham and moved on with her life. With the help of Poisen Ivy and Spider, can The Joker get his Harley Quinn back or will he move on, like she has. A secret will be revealed.


Chapter 1

*BOOM* A huge boom could be heard from the Arkham Asylum and along with manacial laughter from The Joker.

" Hahahahaha, Bye bye boys !" The Joker drives off in a car with his henchmen.

As soon as he came home..." HARLEY ! IM BACK !" The Joker kicked open the door and walked inside his home which was empty with only his ex girlfriends two hyenas sitting there looking glum.

_Harley wouldnt leave her "babies" alone, maybe shes in the bedroom, yeah the bedroom ! _The Joker walked into the bedroom and it too was empty with only his stuff, not Harleys.

" Spider, wheres Harley ?" Spider stood in the doorway and chuckled " Joker, you've been gone for years, she moved out after five years, she figured you werent comin back, so she packed all her stuff and moved out. Now i dont know what she did with her life but i think she might have moved on."

Jokers face went red, turned around and pointed the gun at Spiders forehead " Where- is- she" Joker was pissed, Spider tried to talk but Joker was choking him and he held tighter to Spiders neck.

" Uh-I dont know she moved out and i havent talked to her since." Joker left go of Spiders neck and Spider gasped for breath.

Joker tapped his chin and a lightbulb hit his head " She must be at Poisen Ivys." He walked out of the bedroom and to the girage, he drove his cheap old car to Poisen Ivys place.

He parked at Ivys and kicked down one of her plants.

" Hey Hey, come on that was new, i just bought that one." He saw a red haired woman come out of her house with a white tee-shirt on and shorts, she took one look at him and crossed her arms.

" Oh its you, look, Harleys not here, so if your lo-" He pushed her out of his way and walked inside the house.

" Harley, i know your here, your 'puddin is here to see you." He walked into Ivys bedroom and saw nothing, he looked everywere and saw nothing.

" I told you she isnt here, look Joker, she moved out of your place years ago, she moved on with her life, its about tme you move on with yours." Ivy placed a comforting hand on his arm and he shook it off.

" No, im not moving on untill i have found her, Where is she." He growled at Ivy and she looked amused.

" So you finally grown a pair for her." Ivy watered her plants and Joker rolled his eyes. " Im going to ask again plant, where is she." He pushed her against the wall and she laughed " Even if i knew i wouldnt tell you anyway." He pulled away from her and gave her a glare.

Joker leaned his head on his car. " Spider, look up Harleys location for me." Spider pulled out a GPS device from his pocket and typed in Harleys name.

" Uh Joker, she lives on 6447 Crikkleforest street." My eyes brightined " Perfect ! Now all we have to do is go to her house and she will have to come back to me !" They got in the car and drove off leaving a humoured Poisen Ivy watching them leave.

Harleys POV

I put my tea in the cup and sat down to watch " Modern Family." _Now that everybodys gone, i can finally be at ease._

I turn on the Tv and look to my right at the clock 2:30. I take a sip of my tea and hear a knock at my door. _I wonder whos here. Brittany gets out of school at this time, so she shouldnt be home right now. _

The Jokers POV

I parked right outside her house, " Are you sure this is it, seems a bit big for just one person."

" Yep, its the only Harley Quinn i see." Spider pointed out and the house a was a mix between dark brown and dark red, it looked like it had a upstairs and it looked like a family could live in it.

I fixed my purple suit and walked up to the door and pressed on the doorbell.

Harleys POV

I walk towards the door and slowly turn the knob, The door swings open and my stomach drops, my eyes get wide, and i feel like im going to faint.

" Jo-Joker ?" I cant help but stare in disbelif. " What are you do-" He cuts me off with his annoying voice.

" Joker ? You mean "Puddin" He walks inside the house and slumps down on the couch. I roll my eyes at his normal behavior and cross my arms.

" What are you doing here ?" Joker gives me a wink and i feel like im going to gag. " Well sweetheart, im coming back for my sugarplum."

I snort at his pathetic flirting " Sugarplum ? Please Joker, even i figured out your desperate for a henchwoman." I walked back in the kitchen and started making dinner, after i left Joker i got better at cooking.

He mocked my movements and followed me into the kitchen " So does that mean you will do it ?" He started to nodd and try to tell me yes while i shook my head no.

" Look, Joker, i have my own job at Wayne Enterprises."

Joker cackled " You work for the play boy millionare."

I roll my eyes " Yes and hes a good friend of mine." It takes me a few seconds to realize that im holdng a knife in my hand, i quickly put that away and and walk outside to put the ribs on the grill.

" Ivy called me, she told me that you came over to look for me." I walked back in the house and i heard a growl from him, i got turned around and his hands were on my shoulder.

" What were you doing while i was in Arkham." My eyes bored into his and i looked at my watch. " Well your going to find out in a few seconds."

Jokers POV

I hear the door swing open and i see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes on the phone, but than her eyes travel to me and Harley. " Uh Kelly, ill have to call you back." He slowly closes her phone and stares at me.

" Mom, whats going on here ?" _Mom ? _Harley smiles, her eyebrow goes up and shes looking at me.

I let go of her and pace the room. My head keeps spinning, _She has a daughter ? _

" Mom whos that ?" I hear the girl asking my ex girlfriend.

" Thats The Joker." I turn around and see the girl look terrified.

" Oh My God." The young blonde runs past me to the upstairs, i watch her leave as the closes the door to possibly her room.

" Brittany, has heard about Batman and you at school." I look to my right and see a picture of Harley and her family. I cant stop staring at it.

I hear the door swing open again. " HI Mom." I look and see the little boy i saw in the picture.

" Hi Conner." I try to compare him and his mom, i dont see anything, he has brown hair and Harls has blonde.

He took one look at me and screamed " Oh my gosh its the Joker." I raised an eyebrow and smirked " Smart kid."

He asked me alot of questions and started to bore me out. I look at Harley whos laughing and enjoying this.

" Hi Harley." I hear a much deeper voice, i look over and see a brown haired man with a suit. I feel my stomach drop as Harley gives him a kiss. " Hi Honey." I hear her sweetly say to her husband.

" Eric, this is...Jack." Harley thinks for the moment and I smile " Hello Jack, im sure my lovely wife here gave you company."

I give her a small wink " She sure has." She narrows her eyes at me and i try to hide a smirk.

Eric holdes her hand and there little boy keeps talking to me.

" Brittany ! Come down for dinner !" Harleys daughter who looks exactly like Harley but younger is stomping downstairs with her phone in her hand.

" Ok Mom." She ran into the kitchen but not before giving a peek at me. Conner didnt do that. _How strange. _I walked into the kitchen and Harleys husband Eric told me to join in, " Uh i have to get back, i have some uh work to do." I walked out the door and i heard footsteps behind me.

" Ivy told me that she told you i moved on." That voice, that sour and sweet voice that made me feel good and worried, i worry for her protection and i worry for her future.

I turn around to face my pumpkin. " Yes, she did and i obviously saw that you have moved on."

" And you need to move on to." I look down, _I cant look at her eyes, they make my knees weak. _

I surrender and look into her eyes, they look comforting and calm, It took me this whole time to realize that her fake New Jersey accent was gone and her real voice is now showing.

She puts a hand on my shoulder and electrcity goes through my whole body, i shake it off and i hear a pair of footsteps coming towards out direction.

" Is he leaving mom ?" I see the little brunette standing next to his mom and his mom is stroking his hair. " Yes, hes about to leave, now go and play with the neighbors." She smiles at her kid and he leaves to play with his friends.

" I have to go." I nodd to my ex girlfriend and hop in the car and drive off, but before i do i take one last look at the girl...that i fell in love with love with years ago._ And you still love her. _

" I dont love her." I whisper to myself as i drive back to my home.

**A/N Hey guys i hoped you liked this fanfic, its my first batman fanfic and i was wondering if you guys want to give me any ideas ?But if you have any please message or comment.**

**Thanks and love yall xoxoxoxoxo**

**But i have have a little idea myself **

**Spoiler for next chap: Joker conflicted with his feelings for Harley. **


End file.
